


Best Buddies

by Narumi (HobiSugaKookie)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiSugaKookie/pseuds/Narumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko go out for a quick trip to the mall and happen to walk into a camera-team that is interviewing random shoppers for a popular tv show. They are being dorks and that's literally all that happens here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is the first thing ever that I’m publishing online and I’m somewhat nervous but as it’s a new year and I really wanted to start posting my stuff I took it as opportunity to finally do it. Yay for me. And as English is not my native language, I apologies for any errors regarding spelling and grammar in advance. Also i hope that this is actually somewhat funny because otherwise i would have failed the whole thing but im quite satisfied with this and yeah, thank you so much for reading and enjoy I guess ^-^
> 
> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor do i own the characters, only this story is my own and its unbeta’d.

"I’m Kagami Taiga and...yeah, so I‘m 18 years old. This is Tets- I mean Kuroko and he’s-“

“I can talk for myself Kagami-Kun, thank you.” Kuroko interrupted the boy that was standing beside him. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya and I am 18 too.”

They originally just went out for a short trip to the mall and to get some groceries for today’s dinner but somehow they ended up being the target of an Interviewer and his camera-team who worked for a popular TV station in Japan. If Kuroko had gone on his own, he would have been able to avoid a situation like this one easily but with a strikingly tall, for Japanese standards at least, and somewhat loud basketball-idiot of a boyfriend in tow, he found it impossible to escape from this. Unfortunately he hadn’t thought of a way to effectively use his misdirections for ~~his own~~ Kagami’s benefits in a situation like that yet because usually those were fairly rare so it wasn’t too much of a problem before.  
The guy that did all the talking for whatever they were filming came towards them with a bright smile on his face and asked if they had some time to spare to be part of a short survey. Kagami happily agreed to tag along with the man because “yes, sure it’s the weekend after all! We’ve got plenty of time.”  
But was that what Kuroko wanted to do? Sure as hell not but sometimes Kagami was just too friendly, or “American” for that matter, with everyone and couldn’t say no, which in return made Kuroko unable to refuse as well.  
So when they finally were informed about what the survey was about - that’s actually what you do before agreeing to come along to avoid from possibly being kidnapped by a psycho-killer (very realistic, don’t question the logic), congratulations Bakagami - they found out the whole set up was for one of the comedy shows both Kagami and Kuroko enjoyed to watch. The bright smile that settled on Kagami’s face made it somewhat worth it for a short amount of time.

“So, question one: have you ever had an encounter with the police or were arrested for something?”

It was somehow meant to be an easy, light question for a “answer-guessing game” - or something like that at least, where the participants had to guess whether it happened or did not happen to the answering person after the video gets stopped when the person makes a weird face which could give you the answer (or most likely not) - but Kuroko’s head immediately snapped in Kagami’s direction when he heard a surprised intake of breath followed by a seemingly nervous coughing. He noticed how the tips of the boy’s ears were tinted an endearing shade of pink but couldn’t bring himself to appreciate it for too long because he was fairly curious now.

“Uhm, you know...not really. Or maybe yes, yeah probably. Back in America, though. Nothing big.”

“You got arrested Kagami-Kun?”

“No you idiot, of course not!”

“What was it then, Kagami-Kun? I’m curious.” Kuroko said while tilting his head to the side slightly and looking up at the nervous mess that was Kagami Taiga.  
“You only told me about that one time you were at a party and the cops came because you guys were being too loud while playing a weird game in the backyard.”

“Ha, yeah,” A small smile was tugging on Kagamis lips before he frowned and hissed at the smaller one of them both. “But not on TV, Kuroko. That’s embarrassing!”

“You can tell me at home then.”

At that Taiga just shook his head and ruffled Kuroko’s hair.

“You two seem to be quite close, huh? You boys are sure there’s not something more between the both of you?” The Interviewer laughed.

“We had something going on once, yeah,” Kagami laughed. “Ha, your face man! I was kidding sorry, but we’re like... best buddies for life though, best buddies for life!”

At that Kuroko jabbed Kagami in the side, maybe a little too hard, but he deserved it.

“W-what was that for you bastard!?”

“Wow, rude Kagami-Kun. Please don’t lie to the TV. I shall inform you that we’re in fact still dating. It’s been almost two years in case you forgot.”

“Yeah...buddies for life!” Kagami retorted while still rubbing is side.

“What does that even mean Kagami-Kun? Bodies for life makes absolutely no sense to me.” Taiga had to repress a grin at that.

Bless Kuroko and his English skills.

“Best friends forever or actually...together forever. Stuff like that. That’s what you say in English.” Kagami explained while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is Kagami-Kun trying to tell me that he plans for us to be together forever? Although I’d highly appreciate if you could have just told me in Japanese.”

“Shut up will you Kuroko!? Stop saying embarrassing things with such a straight face, how do you even do that?”

Kuroko was indeed just staring up at him, but with this little hint of amusement in his eyes which made Kagami’s cheeks turn hot for one stupid reason or another and made him second-guessing if he still was willing to do this interview.  
It also made some certain ideas blossom in his mind and because Kagami was one to do rather than think before actually doing the thing he just took Kuroko by the shoulders and with a quick shout of “I’m sorry we really have to go!” over his shoulder he proceeded to guide him away from the camera-team.

“Why are we suddenly leaving, Kagami-Kun?” Kuroko questioned while sending another amused glance towards his boyfriend. “And it's been two years after all, I’m really happy so I don’t see the problem.”

“You’re impossible.” Kagami said while pulling Kuroko to his side and wrapping one arm around the shorter boy’s waist after pressing a short kiss to his forehead and taking him home rather quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that’s it, my first thing ever. I know this had almost no actual plot whatsoever but when I saw it on TV the other day (not exactly like this of course) I just had to write it down with those two idiots, mainly because of the part when kuroko doesn’t understand what “buddies for life” means, it was hilarious. Feel free to point out any errors you found and tell me in the comments what you think about this thing, I would appreciate it! Thanks again for reading. :)


End file.
